Presently, all lighters of the piezoelectric lighting type, as well as the pyrophoric or battery types, etc., contemplate an easy and rapid lighting device, improved in that it is only necessary to exert simple pressure on a pushbutton.
On one hand, it implies an advantage in lighting due to its extreme speed of operation. However, there is a noteworthy lack of safety for the user who carries such a device, since in an unforeseeable involuntary action, the lighter can light up accidentally, or at least give rise to a gas leak with the consequences that such a leak causes.